


don't let it make you cry

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You?", "Poisoning", 22, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poison, Poisoning, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, day 22, prompt 22, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: Whumptober 2020, #22: Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You?: "Poisoned""I am the one who’s willing to do what it takes to seize my moment. Whatever it takes." - Ernesto De la CruzWhen Arthur and Hosea start making Dutch wise to Micah's machinations, Micah's willing to do whatever it takes to stay at the top.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	don't let it make you cry

Micah had thought about using oleander sage.

It would be easy to get his hands on, after all - more than one member of the camp used it, covered their weapons in it, and it wouldn’t be hard to find if he rode down to Lemoyne - a decent ride, but he didn’t want to risk buying any in a store.

And if Morgan’s death was linked to oleander well, it would be easy to pass it off as an accident. ‘He wasn’t careful enough handling it,’ they’d think, ‘he must have nicked himself with his knife.’

But he’d decided against it.

What made oleander so appealing made it risky, too. Half the damn camp kept an antidote made solely for oleander on their persons even if they didn’t work with it - with how much it was used in camp, there was just too much of a risk not to. The damned old man kept seven vials of the antidote among his things, ‘worried’ as he was.

And even if they didn’t have any in camp, even if there wasn’t a good twenty antidotes floating around, oleander didn’t work fast enough for them to not be able to bolt for the nearest town and get some.

He’d contemplated hemlock - it killed quick, and was easy to get ahold of, and had no antidote. But he wasn’t sure how to get it into Morgan, and even if he managed it wouldn’t be so easily handwaved.

It had been one of the old man’s books that gave him the idea, and that gave him some sort of perverse pleasure. He fully intended on removing the man once Morgan was out of the way - Matthews was turning Dutch’s ear away from him, but it was safer to remove Morgan first, he just had to be very careful and plan his timing to the second - and knowing that the man’s book would rid them of the man’s ‘son’ (he sneered) had him biting down a laugh.

But regulations had shut down the trade of arsenic, once everywhere, and he’d had to have Joe and Cleet go sniffing for him. It was Joe that finally showed up, a vial of it in his hand and demanding more money than he was wanting to spend (and, knowing the man, more than it had cost) but if it would get rid of Morgan then it was worth it, so he took the vial, shoved the money in the man’s hand and sent him on his way.

The morning after they celebrated Sean’s homecoming, Hosea found Arthur sitting on his cot, cradling his head in his hands. Considering that, no matter how hungover he was he was always up on his horse and gone or, at least, helping with chores come morning, he approached him, calling out “Alright son?” and offering him a cup of coffee - that always helped to perk him up.

Arthur looked up at him, shook his head at the coffee before seeming to regret it, going pale and digging the heels of his palms into his temples, “Fine, just got a headache.”


End file.
